


Horizons

by 500republica (EvilPiranha)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Coruscant, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Geonosis, Jedi Kylo Ren, Lightside au, M/M, New Jedi Order, Not Star Wars: Bloodline-compliant, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Plot Twists, Politics, Prequel AU, Senator Hux, Varykino, kind of, timeline is a mess, which i know nothing about, you'll probably see them coming tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPiranha/pseuds/500republica
Summary: 10 years after having been deposited into the arms of his uncle and raised by the New Jedi Order, Kylo Ren was a fully recognised Jedi Knight. Much to his chagrin, he was assigned to Senator Hux’s protection detail following an assassination attempt on the man’s life. The last thing he expected was to develop feelings for the senator, but as the dark side grew in power, Kylo felt a shifting in the will of the Force. A love story set against the backdrop of a rising war.OR:The trashy prequel AU that no one asked for, with Kylo Ren as an emotionally compromised Jedi Knight and Hux as a sneaky Senator who secretly hates the Republic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Luke basically did a lot of reading about the old Order and made the new one exactly the same as that of the Prequels. 
> 
> Not 'Bloodline' compliant because haven't read it, I just stole the words "Populist" and "Centrist". I took a lot of liberties with this (and made a lot of stuff up), and if I listed all the inaccuracies it would probably be longer than the first chapter, pls just suspend your Star Wars belief.
> 
> Also, I don’t know if this will be finished and it most likely won’t be updated regularly, sorry :(
> 
> pre-rated, because it will probably go there

Senator Hux straightened the sleeves of his tunic as he rose, pulling the black fabric taut with a sharp movement and smoothing out the non-existence wrinkles of his understated senatorial garb. His high boots were shined to perfection and he stood with a rigid posture characteristic of a man of military descent. The senator surveyed the endless cityscape from the viewport, assessing. A heavy haze obscured the majority of Coruscant’s skyline, fog enveloping the city in swirling, misty puffs of grey. As he turned from the window his Navigator appeared to inform him of the ship’s final approach towards the surface. “Very well,” the Senator replied with a nod, and readied himself for the shuttle’s landing.

~

“Master,” Kylo Ren greeted as he extricated himself from his Starfighter, inelegantly wiping away the sheen of sweat that had formed in a light film on his forehead. The mission hadn’t been particularly arduous, but it had left him feeling grimy and listless. It was not a feeling he was particularly fond of, and although he strived to prevent physical ailments from affecting his mental capabilities, he desired nothing more than a few hours of sleep to ease the dull ache of his body. 

The worn leather of his boots made a light _clank_ against the harsh durasteel of the hangar bay, as he landed before the Jedi Master, having sprung from the cockpit of his _Actis_ -class interceptor. The fighter itself was a relic of the Old Republic that hadn’t been commercially manufactured in years. If not for the modifications he had made to improve its performance, Ren doubted that the Jedi Council would permit him something that so closely resembled a possession. As it stood, the changes he’d made to the hyperdrive meant the old ship could rival even the new Eta-5 models, and so the Council could not contest the use of his vessel.

“Kylo,” Luke acknowledged his former apprentice with a slow nod, his gaze was weary and fatigue hung heavily in the lines of his shoulders. Skywalker looked about as tired as Kylo felt, and Ren suspected that his master must have forgone his meditation in response to the Senate’s continued demand for his presence. Kylo fell into step with his uncle as Luke turned to make his way toward the accommodation sector.

“I cannot deny your accomplishments, Kylo. In your short time off planet you were able to prevent the loss of an innocent star system,” Luke commended once they had left the hangar to find themselves in a lengthy, deserted hallway. Despite the dispassionate delivery, a low warmth settled over Kylo at his uncle’s approval. “However,” Skywalker continued, and the emotion was promptly quashed, “I’m afraid you acted hastily, and without patience.” 

“I made a calculated decision, Master,” Kylo protested, the pout obvious on his features. “I was presented with an opportunity to attack and I took it, had I hesitated the moment would’ve been lost.”

“It would not have harmed your cause to request reinforcements, young one.” 

“They were unnecessary,” Ren snapped, infuriated by the use of the patronising term. “The time they’d have taken to arrive would’ve severely impacted our chance of success.”

“But, perhaps if you had been patient, Kylo, and trusted in the Force, you wouldn’t have lost half your men,” Luke turned to look at him then, ceasing his movements to properly appraise his former Padawan and Ren could feel the Force practically wail with his uncle’s disappointment.

“The Republic’s men,” Kylo corrected, pettily, and his perpetually simmering rage threatened to boil over. “It’s not _my_ fault the soldiers aren’t trained to standard,” he gestured toward himself before clenching his fists tightly by his side, “maybe if the Republic cared to deem a _proper_ army necessary this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“This is not a fault of the Republic’s, Kylo,” Luke informed him, almost coldly, eyebrows knit together in slowly mounting frustration, usually the closest he ever got to true anger. “In fact, you were lucky this mission wasn’t under the Senate’s purview–”

“Well, this mission _wasn’t_ under their purview, Master,” Kylo interrupted, voice rising in concordance with his ire and he took a step towards his uncle in defiance. “As none of our ventures should be. We’re Jedi, not blunt tools to be commanded by the Senate, used to sooth their trivial disputes and attend their every whim. The Jedi hold great power and we should be respected for it,” he glared at Luke with considerable vehemence.

“Kylo,” Luke began, cross now in a manner he only ever adopted with Ren, “I will not have you talking like this, especially not where the Senate can hear,” Kylo could barely keep from rolling his eyes at his master’s insistence that Senate spies readily skulked the halls of the Jedi Temple. “You need to learn to exercise caution when in the field, especially when commanding Republic men,” Luke stressed, before lowering his voice to a mere whisper, “the Senate would have despised your actions today, and neither of us would be allowed to forget it.” 

“That’s all that matters isn’t it?” he accused, voice laden with scorn. _Not me, not my training,_ he thought, “Only ever the reputation of the New Jedi Order” he sneered as he spun on his heel with a sweep of his cloak, to stalk off in the direction of the Knight’s Billet.

“Kylo, that’s not–,” Luke broke off and Ren halted at the sound of his uncle’s voice, but he didn’t turn. Kylo could feel Luke’s acute distress resonate in the Force, slow tendrils of sympathy desperately trying to crawl their way across the space between them. He wouldn’t allow it; he didn’t want Luke’s pity.

“I am tired, Master,” he said, still with his back to his uncle. His surging anger had dissipated, voice void of emotion, “I wish to meditate.” Kylo was aware of Luke’s lack of movement behind him and heard the man’s long sigh sharply.

“Very well,” Luke consented and Kylo felt cool, shaky relief flutter through him, “but I require your presence tomorrow, we will be attending the Senate.”

“Of course, Master,” he accentuated the title derisively, and Kylo knew the next day would likely take more out of him than his mission ever did. He despised the Senate and their apparent inability to ever reach a unanimous decision in an allotted time. That, and a visit to the senatorial district meant only one thing: his mother.

~

Hux staggered back from the smoke billowing out in front of him, rising in a thick, congested plume of ashy grey. He managed to recover some decorum as he retreated from the remains of what was once his Lambda-class shuttle. He stood back, gloved hands on his hips as he surveyed the damage with a calculative glare.

The transparisteel of the cockpit canopy was in shards, the inner console frantically spewing sparks of bright charges in a frenzy to remain online despite the irrevocable damage of the sudden blast. The upper stabiliser was mutilated, slowly crippling under its own weight, and Hux could make out a mangled arm hanging limply from the open viewport. The skin was flayed and bloodied, leaving a murky red mess streaked graphically across the clinical grey of the vessel.

He turned his head to observe the survivors, pilot and co-pilot conspicuously absent, but his head of security very much alive. He was somewhat reassured by this: Phasma had always been a loyal and efficient captain of his guard and regardless of the competency of the other members of his security detail, they would be disadvantaged without her.

“How could this have happened, Captain?” Hux questioned as she came to stand at his side, her short hair tousled and soot streaked across her cheek. He was prompted into the realisation that he was likely similarly disarrayed, and turned his gaze upon himself as he awaited the captain’s answer. He noted with displeasure that remnants of dust and debris had adhered to his once pristine senatorial ware, its trousers were scraped at the knee from the fall he had taken when the explosion had knocked him off balance. His boots were scuffed along their side. _A shame_ , he thought, he had liked those boots.

“We’re are currently unaware, sir.” Phasma replied, drawing his attention away from his devastated uniform. “At first we thought the explosion was the result of a warp drive malfunction, but on further investigation it's clear that the blast was triggered by an exterior source.”

“An exterior source?” Hux smoothed down his now wayward hair, pushing the dirtied, ginger locks from his forehead. “You mean somebody blew up my ship?” he demanded, turning to depart the landing pad. 

“The evidence seems to suggest so, sir.” Phasma’s tone was even, her expression impartial as she followed him closely.

He made a gesture towards the remainder of the crew, and they too started to make their way from the disaster zone. “An attempt on my life, Captain?”

“Highly likely, sir.”

“Do you think they know who I am?” he lowered his voice as he conferred with Phasma, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he did so. He maintained a proud gate in spite of his disordered appearance.

“It’s possible,” she adjusted the holster of her gun and glanced back to ensure the crew were following, but out of earshot. “It’s equally as possible that you were targeted for your opposition of the Disarmament Act.”

“Oddly Ironic,” he scoffed, tone momentarily mocking before he continued. “If it was an assassination attempt, why wait until I had cleared the ship to shoot? Surely they would have known I’d survive.”

“Perhaps they wanted you to survive, sir. The attempt may have been meant as a warning.” Hux stilled, pausing in his stride and Phasma halted with him. 

“Whoever is responsible wants me scared.” The sneer was evident in his voice and Phasma inclined her head sharply in agreement. “Well I assure you, Captain, I won’t be,” he stated, head held high in determination as he continued towards the towering complex before them.

“Of course not sir,” she agreed, more than aware of Hux’s abilities. “We’ll double security around the apartment in case of any further attempts. Would you like me to inform the authorities?”

“No,” he commanded as they finally reached the frosted transparisteel doors of the Senate Apartment Complex. Hux removed his glove to place his palm against the censor before entering. Once inside he allowed himself a deep breath of the artificially cycled air, a cool respite from the ash ridden smoke of the landing pad. “And I want this kept out of the press,” he added, heading toward the turbolift and leaving Phasma and her detail to handle the mess of rubble outside. Assassination attempt or no, he would not be prevented from strolling the floors of his own complex by himself, he was far too capable for that.

“We’ll do our best, sir,” she nodded, taking her obvious dismissal with a smart salute.

“I would expect nothing less, Captain,” his clipped voice carried as he stepped into the lift. 

~

Coruscant’s Jedi Temple was grandiose in its ancient beauty, rebuilt by the New Order in a manner not seen since the Jedi Purge. Golden light flooded through the palatial arches, imposing pillars rising straight up to slice through the spilling radiance, creating gaping expanses of shadow along the floor. Kylo Ren’s footfalls made next to no sound against the marble of the ziggurat’s mezzanine, as he walked aside his former master.

“I don’t see why this lesson is necessary,” Kylo spoke while they strolled towards the main entrance of the Temple. “I’m well aware of the Senate’s authority over the Jedi and our missions.”

“Clearly not aware enough, Kylo,” Luke replied, calm as ever, “as you continually protest their involvement in any Jedi activity.” 

“You misunderstand, Master. I comprehend the Republic’s reasoning, I just don’t agree with it,” he informed his uncle. He was irritated by the recurring subject, and his heated tone betrayed as much.

“The extent of the Senate’s participation in the deliberation of the Council is not something for you to decide, Kylo,” Luke began, and Kylo just _knew_ this was going to lead to a lecture of some kind. He gritted his teeth hard, hearing them scrape in his mouth in an attempt to keep from debating his master further. Instead Kylo focused on the subdued ache of his limbs, a reminder of a battle now passed.

“The Republic is doing its best to protect the galaxy,” Luke continued, echoing words Kylo had heard repeatedly articulated by his mother. “You forget that we are teetering on the edge of war with several radical factions, if we are to survive this conflict the Senate and the Jedi must work as one. The Republic requires our help to protect the people, Kylo, and so we shall give it willingly.”

Kylo exhaled audibly. Of course he knew what they were doing was for the good of the people, what did Luke take him for, a Padawan? He rolled his eyes in exasperation, he had passed the Jedi trials just as every other Knight and _still_ he was not respected for it.

“I don’t see how the Senate aids us,” he couldn’t help but protest, “they take _weeks_ to reach decisions that need to be made in _minutes_. By the time they’ve authorised a mission the opportunity for it is long past. The Jedi would be better off without their interference.” 

“Without the backing of the Republic, the galaxy would fear the power the Jedi wield. Hate and terror are not something we wish to promote. The New Order is still young and we need all the support we can get. Politics takes time and, despite your knighthood, patience is still something you have yet to learn.”

Ren knew, he had heard all the possible reprimands before and he was beyond fed up with them: ‘ _He was impatient. He was brash. He didn’t think before he acted_.’ But what was the point in the power he wielded if he wasn’t supposed to use it when necessary. Patience was something Luke had tried and failed to instil in him from the very beginning of his training, ever since his arrival at the Temple. Kylo had been a quiet child, but irritable and prone to uncontrollable bouts of anger. It was not something he outgrew. Needless to say, he did not favour patience.

Kylo huffed in defiance of his Master’s criticisms, but in a scarce exercise of control, fell silent. His teeth found the pliant, spongey flesh of his inner cheek and bit down viciously to prevent himself from speaking out of line, if only to spare himself another lecture.

~

Boredom was something Kylo had become intimately familiar with over the course of his twenty-one years: from his accelerated training as a Jedi Initiate, where he was forced into the confines of a stuffy, old room in some forgotten, dusty spire of the Temple and made to listen as an old Master prattled on about the Jedi Code, informing Kylo that fear and hate would inevitably lead him to the Dark Side, to the teachings Luke had subjected him to once he progressed to the ranking of Padawan, lengthy lectures that only echoed the same sentiment in regards to controlling his emotions. Ren even remembered a time before that, dull afternoons spent alone in the house on D’Qar, the slow monotony steadily whittling away at his spirit as he awaited the eventual return of his parents. His life had been a litany of boredom, periods of respite found only in the heat of battle. And yet, none of the past tedium he had experienced could ever compare to the laboriousness of the Senate.

Kylo’s efforts to actually pay attention to any of the proceedings were short lived. Part of his mind was still distantly aware of the First Senator droning on about trade negotiations and various other bills, but he was more focused on the discomfort of his current situation. There was a blunted throb in his arm from where his flesh was pressed tightly against the chilled metal rail of the repulsorpod, his cheek smashed to his palm in obvious displeasure, and the repetitive drilling of his own nails against the edge of the viewing platform was irritating even to him.

His restlessness did nothing to distract from the unsettling presence of his mother. He could sense her keenly, even across the extravagance of the Senate Rotunda. Although she was outwardly unaware of him, her Force signature was a niggling nuisance in the corner of his mind. He was on edge, agitated, and despite his best efforts to ignore her existence entirely he couldn’t prevent his eyes from flitting back to her pod intermittently. He observed her as she sat elegantly, she was dressed for practicality but not unrefined. Quietly, she perused the datapad before her, periodically turning back to the First Senator with apparent rapt attention.

He stared across the Grand Convocation Chamber and seethed silently in his seat, this ostentatious arena and its incompetent Senate had always managed captivate his mother's attention when he could not. He remembered the occasional short visits he and Han would take to Coruscant to see Leia, only to find her occupied in some Senate meeting or wrapped up in work, able to spend little, if any, time with him. With his mother’s demanding career and Han’s preference for not being tied down to any specific planet, it was no wonder his parents decided to deposit him at the Temple. They had practically begged Luke to take him off their hands because he was purportedly too powerful for them to manage. Kylo believed it had less to do with the accidental destruction he could occasionally cause and more to do with his parent’s regretting ever having a child.

Kylo was woken from his reverie of self-pity by a movement to his left, a repulsorpod detaching from its docking. _Finally, something was actually happening,_ he thought as his gaze caught on the shock of red hair belonging to the approaching senator. Kylo was transfixed by the rare shade, backlit by the hundreds of glittering pods the man almost appeared as though he was silhouetted by stars. Never before had the Senate Chamber seemed anything more than austere, but for a fleeting moment Kylo could almost appreciate its grandeur. The podium hovered closer towards the centre of the rotunda and the crowd stirred slightly.

The First Senator spoke, voice ringing forcefully through the room. “We recognise the Senator of Arkanis.” 

Kylo straightened in his seat, pulling his palm from his cheek and focusing intently on the man as his podium steadily ascended. His bright hair was gelled severely in place and his black, utilitarian clothing was immaculate. He raised his proud jaw in a cool manner, stance confident.

“I speak for the people of Arkanis in regards to the Military Disarmament Act.” His accent was regal, and Kylo found the tone powerful, commanding. “We acknowledge the Republic’s wish to demilitarise our government, in an effort to avert another crippling Civil War, and to reflect our values of democracy and peace.

“We understand the success of this motion in encouraging political cooperation between planets and star systems who may have previously recoiled at the idea of joining the Republic. There is no doubt this law has made us greater as a Senate, drawing together people from all across the galaxy in the most equal and fair Republics ever built.” There were murmurs of agreement throughout the throng of senators. The greedy politicians were all clamouring for approval, eagerly snatching up any implication that they were the individuals responsible for rebuilding the Republic. Kylo could not deny that the man was talented in his manipulation of the crowd. 

“However,” the senator continued, “we also recognise that the need for a stronger military is on the horizon. As many are aware, the so called ‘political movement’ known as Snoke’s Remnant is rising in power, and we from previously imperialised planets understand their reasoning better than most. This is why we _know_ Snoke’s Remnant will not hesitate to use lethal force to subdue the New Republic. It is believed, that at this very moment, they are amassing an army of vast proportion, in the singular aim of annihilating the democracy we have worked so hard to build.

“We urge that a more formidable military force be developed, and be developed now, so that we are able to protect our people before it is too late. The livelihoods of our people should not be the sole responsibility of the Jedi, and although they are powerful their limited numbers mean that they cannot possibly protect the entire galaxy from the threat of Snoke’s Remnant.” Sudden indignation surged through Kylo like a shockwave at the insinuation that the Jedi were inept protectors of peace, obviously the senator was unable to comprehend the sheer power of the Force. “Let us step out of the shadow of our forbearers and strike first, unless we are doomed to repeat the actions of our ancestors, and fall to the same fate they did.”

Applause rose from around the room as the senator concluded his address, podium slowly retreating from the open floor. Kylo understood the motivations behind the man’s words, he too felt that the Republic should be doing something more to crush the rising Remnant before they increased their numbers. More than that though, Ren was intrigued by the speaker, and his master must have realised his reverence.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this interested in politics before,” he said from behind Kylo, who had momentarily forgotten just where he was and why he was there. “Not even when it was your mother speaking,” Luke continued, thankfully unaware of Ren’s sudden loss of self. He doubted his master would approve of him getting lost in the moment, even if said moment was related to politics.

“That’s because nobody’s ever made politics as interesting before,” Kylo chose to ignore the statement regarding his mother, who’s presence was briefly banished from his mind as he had watched the senator. “Do you know who he was?” he asked his master. Kylo knew Luke spent an increasing amount of time in the Senate, trying futilely to keep track of the turmoil within the galaxy in order to determine where the Jedi were most needed.

“That,” Luke answered, “is Senator Armitage Hux, from the Outer Rim planet of Arkanis.”

“And he’s a Centrist?” Kylo questioned further, recalling the conversations he had overheard between Luke and members of the Senate. 

Luke hummed quietly, “Of a sort.” He began to explain, likely aware that Kylo hadn’t paid attention during his past political teachings and seizing this opportunity to impart his knowledge. “Senator Hux definitely shares the Centrist ideals, he thinks the galaxy would be better governed under one leading body. But, unlike some of the more extreme senators of his faction, he believes that forces like Snoke’s Remnant should not be allowed to become a governing power.”

“So, he can understand the views of the Populists but is still a Centrist Senator? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of being a Centrist?” There was a reason Kylo hated politics.

“Not everything is so black and white, Kylo. Senator Hux represents somewhat of a bridge between the Centrists and the Populists, it’s why the Senate favours him despite his young age.” Kylo visibly deflated at the lack of clear explanation from his master. “You are better off asking your mother about such things,” Luke suggested, “she’s much more equipped to answer than I am. We can speak to her after this, if you like.”

“No.” Kylo bit out harshly, a little louder than warranted.

“Kylo,” Luke admonished, “she would like to see you, I’m sure. I will be speaking to Leia after this convening anyway, I expect you to accompany me.”

Kylo felt his rage flare in defiance, if his mother supposedly wanted to talk with him so desperately, perhaps she should not have abandoned him at a Jedi Temple the second he became a nuisance. He felt his fingers itch towards the lightsaber clipped at his hip, and took a breath to prevent himself from grasping for the hilt. He he found himself longing for another mission despite having just returned, even for the sparring rooms of the Temple would do, anything that would allow him to escape this Force forsaken building and simply _destroy_ something. 

“This session is adjourned,” the First Senator announced, capturing both Kylo and Luke’s attention. It was a conclusion that Ren found painfully unsurprising: he had yet to attend a Senate hearing where any matter had come to a resolution. 

Kylo and his master lingered for a short period whilst the members of the Senate trickled slowly from the chamber, before finally withdrawing themselves. They exited to find Senators lining the walls of the hall, congregating in small clusters, and the shallow hubbub was a sharp contrast to the rich, resonant tones of the Senate Arena.

Gradually they wound their way towards Leia, and Kylo found the trying task of ignoring his mother’s existence growing steadily more gruelling as they approached. He could see her now, standing amidst a crowd and engrossed in conversation. Ren hung back, shortening his stride to an eventual stop, tracking Luke’s movement as he was swiftly drawn into the exchange by Leia and the other senators, likely to discuss the Jedi’s opinion on the recent movements of Snoke’s Remnant. 

Kylo scanned his surroundings in a bid to distract himself once more. The hall’s light was dull and artificial, illuminated solely by the continuous domed lights that ruled along the edges of the low ceiling. Coruscant’s skyline was intricately engraved on the lavender walls, the buildings’ windows detailed in tiny pieces of twinkling clari-crystalline.

The flash of red was a beacon in the otherwise soulless surroundings. He observed Senator Hux standing some way from him, his bearing resolute and hands clasped at his back as he conversed with an imposing, blonde woman by his side. Before Kylo could truly comprehend his own movement, he was marching his way through the gaggling mass of politicians and advancing towards the man. The senator must have noticed his approach, as he raised a sharp eyebrow in enquiry, his stern gaze flittered over Kylo briefly, lingering at the saber at his hip. Only once he had arrived before the man, did Kylo realise he was unaware of how best to initiate a conversation, and after a moments deliberation he simply blurted out the first thought that sprung to his mind.

“Your speech was impressive,” he said. 

The senator appeared to pause, but if he was at all taken aback by Kylo’s earnestness he did not divulge it. “Thank you,” Senator Hux replied, waving his gloved hand in a vague gesture towards the woman at his right. She retreated some places, although she still eyed Kylo warily, moving her hand to sit aside the gun holster on her hip. “I'm afraid I didn’t catch your name,” he intoned.

“That’s because I didn’t give it.”

“Yes, I know,” the senator continued, gaze now withering. “I was allowing you the opportunity.”

A wave of embarrassment washed over Kylo as he registered his misstep, “Kylo Ren, Jedi Knight.”

“I presumed as much,” the senator was now perusing a datapad in his hand, his eyes did not stray from it as he answered. “I thought most Jedi would orient toward a more Populist view of the galaxy.”

“Jedi refrain from any political allegiance, we serve the people of the galaxy and the Force. We act as the Force dictates.” Still the man did not look up, and Kylo glanced off to his side uncomfortably, a ripple of hostility slowly overwhelming his embarrassment.

“Of course,” Senator Hux agreed, Ren was unsure if his manner was deliberately condescending. “And yet, you found my speech ‘impressive’.”

“Your command of the room was impressive,” Kylo rectified, “and I’ve found that a fair discussion of both views of a problem is rarely seen in politics.” A slow smirk seemed to snake its way across the senator’s mouth at the remark, only a slight upturn of its corner. Finally, he lifted his gaze from the datapad, it was as though his eyes willed Kylo to continue. “I admit that the Republic could do with a stronger military force to help support the relief effort on some planets, and to guard against extreme groups like Snoke’s Remnant.”

Senator Hux’s smirk only grew more pronounced at this admission, and smugness radiated from around him. Kylo’s eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled his previous hostility towards the man. “You were wrong though,” Ren added. 

“Oh?” the senator was indifferent to his criticism, and the Knight felt annoyance pool in him at the man’s apathy. “About?” Senator Hux’s eyes returned to the screen of his pad, his continued air of superiority only irritating Kylo further.

“The Jedi _are_ capable of protecting the Republic.”

“Capable? You number less than a thousand, how do you propose to protect an entire galaxy?”

“Clearly you do not understand the ways of the Force, Senator,” Kylo informed him, voice becoming gruff in vexation as the senator scoffed at him.

“I’m sorry if I don’t believe that your little magic tricks are capable of winning a war,” he ridiculed, “wasn’t it one of your kind who was responsible for the reign of the Empire in the first place? Surely you can’t expect the New Republic to be so stupid as to repeat the same mistake.” Kylo’s fists clenched in rage, dull nails digging into the calloused flesh of his palm. How dare this man speak ill of his grandfather.

“Anakin Skywalker was the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived.” Kylo took a step towards the senator, intruding on his personal space. “My grandfather’s memory will live on in honour, and you would do well to remember it.” 

“Your grandfather?” the senator asked, more fascinated by this disclosure than concerned by Kylo’s proximity, easily disregarding his threat. “Organa’s son?”

“Yes,” Ren spat out as he stepped back. He despised people realising his lineage, it was part of the reason he had changed his name so young. People always glared down their noises at him once they knew the identity of his parents, as if he was unworthy of the bloodline, as if they expected him to be better.

“Ha,” the senator’s laugh was a fanged bite, “imagine that, Organa’s son agreeing with a Centrist.” 

Kylo’s half-concocted retort was interrupted by a gentle pull from the Force.

“Kylo,” Luke hailed, appearing silently at his side, seemingly out of nowhere. Kylo had never been more grateful for his master’s interference in his entire life. “We must return to the Temple. My apologies, Senator,” Luke gave a composed half bow to the senator, meandering past them towards the exit. Kylo refused to follow suit, preferring to dismiss himself with a glare in the senator’s direction.

"Senator," he said as he left, the man merely sneered in return.

As they departed the giant, domed building, Kylo decided that politics required far too much energy to be truly worthwhile, and he felt wearier now than he usually would post-mission. If he had to choose, he would _much_ rather a battle.


End file.
